Just a Dream
by JetravenEx
Summary: Before the battle between Dan and Masquerade that banished Dan and Drago to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade visited Dan in a dream intimidating him with all his crazy tricks. But what if rather than controlling the dream, Masquerade fell under Dan's control in the dream. What's Masquerade to do when he has to play a role in one of Dan's secret fantasies?


A/N: Well I dunno how this happened… But I was bored one day, was thinking about Masquerade x Dan and then one thought led to another and I started thinking about events in canon that could lead up to Masquerade x Dan.

One scene for some reason stuck with me and it's the scene where Masquerade challenges Dan to a brawl in that weird 'dream esque' thing that happened, and suddenly the thought came to me, 'What would've happened had things gone wrong for Masquerade, and rather than be in control and able to disappear at will in the dream, he fell under Dan's control in the dream and was forced to go along with Dan and play a role in one of Dan's secret fantasies.

There is some Dubious Consent in the Dream Scene, so just a warning.

But phew I had this idea right around when I came up with the idea for Shattered Masks. I was on a serious DanxMasky binge in my brain and there really just isn't enough of it in this archive.

So enjoy my latest contribution, and my first attempt at writing a sex scene.

Just a Dream

After finally getting Hydranoid to evolve, Masquerade was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to just drop into his bed and get a well-earned rest. He'd spent a whole day hunting down his former allies all to get Hydra to evolve.

But when he appeared in the living room of his mansion in a flash of light and saw Hal-G standing there with a scowl on his face, a sinking feeling in his stomach told him that he was going to have to forego sleep, again. He scowled slightly, he hadn't had a decent nights rest since he'd lost his allies, but if the mad scientist had emerged from the dark depths it meant he had some chore for Masquerade to complete. Unless he was here to shout at the blond for shirking his work or some other imagined failure of his. Or both.

When Hal-G turned around, Masquerade schooled his visible features into being as blank and expressionless as possible. If Hal-G picked up on how tired Masquerade was, he'd make a point of forcing Masquerade to work harder. It was sheer luck that the blond managed to squeeze in a couple hours sleep every two days or so recently.

"There you are!" Hal-G said. "What took you so long?" He demanded glaring at the blond slamming his staff down on the ground.

Masquerade scoffed. "Hunting down particular brawlers takes time, contrary to your beliefs, it's not as simple as brawl, brawl, evolve done." He said flatly.

Hal-G scowled jabbing his staff towards Masquerade. "Watch your mouth brat, remember your place." He said icily barring his teeth.

"Yes, yes, do whatever you tell me with no back talking, now what is it you wanted?" Masquerade said waving his hand. Okay he must be _really_ tired for him to be handling things this badly, that or really hungry. When was the last time he'd eaten? What _was_ the last thing he'd eaten, oh lord was he a mess.

Hal-G's scathing voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Naga wants the Dragonoid dealt with, you will go challenge Dan Kuso and be sure to intimidate him and rile him up as much as possible before you battle."

"You want me to battle Dan now?!" Masquerade asked incredulously, his mask pulling up the time for Wardington city. "It's almost 11 o clock in Wardington, it wouldn't be a brawl worth having." He said folding his arms across his chest. He saw Hal-G scowl and prepare to say something when he added. "I'll leave an invitation for Dan to brawl me tomorrow at the docks near Wardington."

"Hmm," Hal-G mused grabbing his chin. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, however you should use the dreamwalking ability that Naga and I granted you."

Masquerade stiffened up. "The dream walking ability?" He echoed slowly.

Hal-G nodded grinning darkly and waved his staff a bit. "Yes! It'll be the perfect opportunity to take advantage of it! You can confuse and scare the boy with the strange and seemingly impossible things you're doing and then when he finally comes out of it, he'll be unsure whether it was a dream or not." He laughed at that. "It'll be brilliant!"

"Yeah, brilliant," Masquerade muttered glancing off to the side.

"Anyways I have important business to attend to, so go off and go send the invitation to Dan Kuso already!" Hal-G barked grabbing his cloak and wrapping it tightly around himself.

Masquerade nodded mutely drawing out his DT and disappearing from the living room.

Once the blond teen was gone, the mad scientist smirked before he faded away from sight leaving the dark living room empty.

However unbeknownst to Hal-G Masquerade did not go straight to challenge Dan Kuso. No, instead a flash of bright light erupted in the blond's bedroom and the masked blond appeared there.

"Master, you don't look very well." Dual Hydranoid said as Masquerade went over to the dresser resting his hand on top of it for support, a full body shudder moving through him.

"I'm _tired_ Hydranoid," Masquerade said through gritted teeth turning his head to glare into the mirror. His mask hiding the signs of exhaustion from others-like the bags that were undoubtedly under his eyes now-so no one could see how _weak_ he was _._ Even he wasn't sure how badly he was off. Really he just wanted to drop into his bed and sleep for a year. But, he didn't have a choice.

This was his life now, his desire to become powerful, to become important revolved entirely around brawling. Everything else had to come second to it. He'd survived putting his body through worse abuse before, he could handle several sleepless nights or going without food for a few days. It wasn't a big deal. In fact he was rather proud of the fact that he could function so well without.

He had no doubt he could probably handle a few more brawls before he'd need to squeeze in at least 3-4 hours sleep to recover. But he didn't think he could handle the task that Hal-G had laid before him.

"Then you should just teleport into the brat's home, leave the card-And then go to sleep master." The two heads of Dual Hydranoid said. "You don't – look up to Dream walking."

Masquerade reached up to his shoulder and grabbed Hydranoid setting him down on the dresser. "Hal-G will know if I didn't, he'll be able to tell by how long I was there by keeping track of the time between teleports. If I'm in and out, I won't get a moment's peace."

"Then what – will you do?"

Masquerade grimaced. "I'll just have to attempt it." He said. "I'm certain I won't have to use too many advanced tricks to baffle Dan. Probably a few disappearing acts, echoey voice the works should be enough, and then I'll teleport out just before he wakes up." He glanced towards his bed which had remained made for the past 2 days. "When I get that done, Hal-G can't argue with me getting some rest after that, I can get the sleep I need to recharge. Then be up before the bastard feels the need to scare the crap out of me to get me up." He said nodding to himself, although there was a nagging voice in the back of his head that warned he was overestimating his strength.

Hydra decided to voice that concern as well. "Master what if you – pass out from overextending yourself?"

Masquerade tried not to think what would happen if he collapsed and was found unconscious in Dan's room. It would not end well for him. Not only would his identity likely be revealed, but he'd be entirely at Dan's mercy until he regained consciousness; and although Dan and Co. had been kind to their former enemies, it had only been after they'd displayed remorse for their actions. Which Masquerade had showed no signs of; thus Masquerade did not foresee Dan granting him the same kindness.

But Masquerade couldn't afford to let Hydranoid in on his fears; else his partner would not shut up and let him go.

So Masquerade forced a smirk and tilted his chin. "Ha, it's like I told you Hydranoid, this is Dan Kuso we're talking about. I can handle him." He said before turning on his heel facing away from his partner, hiding the grimace as he pulled out his DT. "I shouldn't be too long." Masquerade said before he disappeared in a flash of light, a few sparkles remaining where he stood.

"Be careful master." Hydranoid muttered before popping closed on the dresser.

/-/

Masquerade appeared outside of Dan Kuso's home, the street it was on practically deserted in the late hour. But Masquerade stuck to the shadows keeping clear of the light emanating from the nearby streetlight. He peered up at Dan's window and considered it. The room looked dark, and he didn't see any movement through the window.

He could feel the urge to yawn grow inside, and his body grow wearier the longer he remained conscious and on his feet. So without waiting another moment outside Masquerade teleported into Dan's room trying to keep the flash to a minimum.

Once he was standing in his rival's bedroom he tensed up and looked around for any dangers. The room was dark, and Dan was lying sprawled out on the bed, snoring loudly. On the window sill Drago was closed up and appeared to be asleep. A quick sweep of the room while taking a hesitant step towards Dan's bed confirmed that the room was clear, and that both brawler and bakugan were out.

Well at least he didn't have to waste time waiting for them to fall asleep or he might not be able to pull off Dream Walking in Dan's dreams at all. He quietly went over to the head of Dan's bed. Unfortunately the bed was pressed in a niche in the room so Masquerade had to sit partially on the bed to be in the best position.

He reached out to place his hands on either side of Dan's head when he hesitated grimacing.

Dream Walking sapped a lot out of a person, and it was incredibly risky. Masquerade had only attempted it at 100% because that had been when Hal-G first taught him and he never felt the need to use it more often than during the lessons. Even the simple 'tricks' he'd said he would use would've left him feeling a bit weary and dizzy, and that was when he'd started from 100%. Masquerade's health was nowhere near 100%.

Plus there was another thing to be concerned with in regards to Dream Walking. If Masquerade screwed up in Dan's Dream World and Dan took control, he'd be completely at the brunette's mercy, and in a dream, Dan could kill him or brutally torture him all he wanted and Masquerade would have to endure it until the dream ended and Dan woke up.

' _Dan's not a cruel monster like you, or Hal-G, or Naga, even in dreams he wouldn't torture you.'_ Masquerade reassured himself reaching out to grasp Dan's head. _'He might want to exact some revenge, but it shouldn't be anything too horrible, so I have nothing to fear.'_

Masquerade placed his hands on Dan's head and his eyes slipped closed. He slowed his breathing down to match Dan's. In his mind's eye he pictured Dan and focused on it. Slowly but surely he felt his body loosen up and enter a sleep like state while he grasped onto Dan's sub consciousness and allowed himself to be dragged into the brunette's dream.

Masquerade staggered once he was standing on 'solid' ground. He took a moment to get over the vertigo of being 'transported' into Dan's dream before he lifted his head to take stock of the area.

He immediately recognized the white ground and the swirling multi colored space reaching from horizon to horizon of the empty space as the battle field for brawls. Turning his head to focus on the two other people present in the scene confirmed this.

' _Figures Dan dreams of brawling.'_ Masquerade thought squinting at the brawlers facing off with each other.

The one in bright red standing behind what must be the evolved dragonoid was clearly Dan, and he was facing his Darkus Hydranoid and a dream version of himself.

' _He's dreaming of battling me?'_ Masquerade mused folding his arms across his chest as he considered the battle. _'And against my unevolved hydra no less, then again I guess he wouldn't know what my evolved hydra looks like so he'd subconsciously think of his first form.'_

"It ends here Masquerade!" Dan shouted raising an ability card over his head. "Ability Activate Delta Dragonoid!" He shouted.

Drago reared back and roared loudly gathering a ball of fire in his maw, before firing it at the dream Hydranoid. Hydranoid bellowed loudly in pain arching his back and neck similar to how he had when he'd been taken out by Drago in Masquerade's battle against Dan and Shun.

"Damn it!" Masquerade's dream counterpart snarled as Hydranoid reverted in a blaze of purple and fell to his feet.

The whole field glowed bright with light and then Masquerade standing far off to the side, his dream counterpart and Dan were standing by the docks making the real Masquerade jolt in surprise.

' _He doesn't even know I plan on challenging him at the docks, why is he dreaming it taking place there?'_ Masquerade thought frowning to himself before he heard a soft thump and his attention returned to his dream counterpart and Dan.

His dream counterpart had dropped to his knees. "I-I can't believe I lost." He said reaching down to pick up Hydranoid.

Dan smiled softly going over to him, "You fought well, it was a great battle." He frowned slightly. "But it would've been better if you hadn't played that Doom Card." He said glancing off to the side.

Masquerade's dream counterpart grimaced and looked away. "I'm sorry about that… I just. I wanted to be the strongest there is, the best player in the world. And I thought… Using the doom card, I would."

' _It's actually a lot more complex than that.'_ Masquerade thought to himself frowning, _'Also I would not apologize for something like that or act that weak,'_

Dan walked up to the dream Masquerade and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You still are one of the best players in the world." He told him smiling brightly as the blond turned his head to look up at him, slowly rising to his feet. "You're a great brawler, you gave me and the others a run for our money. But, you could be even better, as a brawler, as a _person_ if you gave up the Doom Card." He said, Masquerade's Dream Counterpart tilting his head at that.

"Really?" The dream counterpart sounded disbelieving. "I doubt some of your friends would be so quick to _really_ see me as better if I just gave up the doom card,"

Dan removed his hand from his shoulder and smiled. "I know they would, if you renounced the doom card and Naga they might not forgive you right away, but you'll be a better person in their eyes."

Masquerade frowned. _'Is this what Dan expects? That I'll lose to him and he'll drive sense back into me? Fat chance of that. I don't care what people think of me, they hate me, I couldn't care less for them.'_ He raised his hand and concentrated preparing himself to take control of the dream shadows beginning to move out from beneath his form.

While Masquerade had been focusing on preparing to take over the dream, his dream counterpart had said something in response to Dan that he had missed. Then while Masquerade was beginning to take over and switch the dream, he saw Dan wrap his arms around his dream counterpart and pull him close and _kiss him?!_

Shock rippled through Masquerade making the masked blond take a shaky step back. What?! All this time he'd been certain, certain everyone in the world felt nothing but hate for him; yet here was Dan fucking Kuso, the knucklehead who trumpeted to everyone and anyone he'd be the one to best Masquerade, freaking kissing him after finally defeating him! What?!

Thankfully, the dream faded away to be replaced with a very simple sight, Dan lying on his bed and Masquerade looming near the bed casting a shadow on the bed. But Masquerade was still shellshocked by what he'd just witnessed. He took a step back, and shook his head slightly. This was crazy, it didn't make sense!

He'd done nothing, _nothing,_ to warrant anything but hate and dislike from Dan Kuso, but yet his subconscious mind had displayed an outcome where Dan won the brawl and apparently Masquerade's heart too. Which was so sappy, ridiculous, unbelievable, it left Masquerade confused and dazed.

A groan sounded from the bed, cutting off the rhythmic snoring of Dan and Masquerade returned his focus to the dream he was in. Although he'd set up the scenario, and knew what he planned to do he was uneasy. He felt tired, and miserable, then adding on the newest slew of emotional turmoil courtesy of Dan's earlier dream; overall he wasn't in a good place to keep himself safe in this dreamworld.

But Masquerade had no time to pull the plug and get out of there, because Dan jolted upright blinking owlishly at Masquerade for a moment, like he couldn't believe he was there before he glared at him and gritted his teeth.

"Masquerade!" He said jumping out of bed and rounding on the villain. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to challenge you to a battle." Masquerade said pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket.

Dan scowled and advanced a step towards Masquerade, the blond taking a step back. Masquerade didn't want to show weakness, but at this point he had nothing but weaknesses in this place. In this case he was making a tactical retreat, keeping Dan a good distance away. If Dan touched him, then he was doomed. Masquerade hoped Dan wouldn't notice this fact of him retreating.

Unfortunately, in his dreams Dan was actually somewhat intelligent. When he noticed Masquerade drawing back a step for every step forwards he took, he got a wicked grin on his face.

"What's the matter Masquerade?" Dan taunted taking another step towards Masquerade, Masquerade edging back cursing silently as his back hit the desk behind him. His head jerking back to look at the desk before he turned back to look at Dan who was very close. "You scared?" He asked with a sneer reaching out a hand to poke Masquerade in the chest.

Masquerade winced as he felt the dream shift, his control slipping. "Dan, back off." He said in as stern and nasty of a voice as he could muster, folding his arms across his chest.

"No," Dan said simply grabbing the front of Masquerade's jacket and pulling him towards him eyes boring into where Masquerade's would be.

Masquerade gasped feeling his body almost go limp at Dan's touch. He had to get free, if he didn't escape Dan's grasp the brunette's sub consciousness would take over the dream, and take over him. He'd be a puppet, unable to do anything but speak and act as Dan's dream wanted him to act.

"Dan stop!" Masquerade forced out hands moving slowly, sluggishly grabbing at Dan's hand trying to pry it off. "You don't know what you're doing!" He said an edge of desperation in his voice.

Dan raised an eyebrow at that. "What are you doing here?" He demanded again.

' _I came to challenge you! Like I- wait…'_ Masquerade's mouth was not moving, he wasn't saying anything. Instead he was still struggling to get free, his body moving on his own accord. _'FUCK! I've lost control! Damn it!'_ Now he was a puppet, he would move however Dan's sub consciousness thought he'd act in this dream, and right now it was trying to grasp onto this new scenario Masquerade had thrust upon it. Masquerade wanted to grab Dan and shake him viciously yelling at him for laying a hand on him and taking over. _'Well wouldn't be the worst person I've had to carry out the orders for… And at least Dan won't torture me or kill me… He'll just brutally destroy my pride completely.'_

"Stop it!" Dan barked and Masquerade stopped moving the blond forced to look at him, panting a bit from the 'exertion'. Dan sighed when the blond stopped struggling and he released him letting Masquerade take a step back from him. "Now then, are you going to tell me what you're doing in my bedroom late at night?"

' _Challenging you because Hal-G's an ass.'_

But what Masquerade was forced to do was glance towards the bed, and smirk slightly. "Perhaps I wanted to challenge you to a game of a different kind." He said turning to look back at Dan who flushed. Internally Masquerade gaped at what he'd just been forced to say.

' _WHAT. THE. FUCK?!'_

Dan flushed but smiled slightly. "Oh and what's that?"

' _Please don't be what I think it is. Dear God above don't let this be a wet dream I'm stuck playing a role in!'_

Masquerade stalked forwards, Dan leaning back slightly but remaining where he was. Masquerade reached out and grasped the sides of Dan's face. Then he moved forwards pressing his lips against Dan's the brunette tensing up before relaxing wrapping his arms around Masquerade and pulling the blond in tighter. The two moved their lips against each other Dan meeting Masquerade's dominating kiss with just as much fire of his own.

' _Okay, this… isn't completely horrible.'_ Masquerade relented internally as he was forced to pull back his hands still placed on either side of Dan's face. Dan's face was flushed brightly and his lips looked slightly swollen. Masquerade smirked and leaned forwards kissing Dan's neck making the brunette gasp. "Try to keep up moron." He said before he bit Dan's neck, the brunette crying out as a few small drops of blood was drawn from the bite. Masquerade ran his tongue over the bite lapping up the drops of blood before sucking on the bite to where it would bruise, Dan giving off a soft sound that sounded like a moan. Internally Masquerade felt a bit smug at making Dan produce that sound and he felt a desire grow within him to make Dan produce more.

But just before he could give Dan another lovebite, the brunette turned them around and shoved him back. Masquerade who had not been expecting his sudden turn (or at least the dream said he didn't expect this turn of events) he staggered back and fell onto the bed, his left leg dangling partially off the edge. Masquerade didn't have a chance to recover or even right himself on the bed before Dan came in to take advantage.

The brunette grasped onto Masquerade's shoulders and pushed him down into the mattress, slamming their lips together. Masquerade responding to the kiss with the same ferocity as Dan, lips moving against his, unwilling to give in to the brunette.

Dan pulled away for a moment, getting onto the bed, settling between the blond's legs. Masquerade propped himself on his elbows and eyed Dan an unseeable eyebrow raised and a half smirk on his lips, wondering what the brunette was going to do next.

The brunette grasped Masquerade's hips and maneuvered the blond to rest more comfortably fully on the bed. Masquerade responded to this movement by wrapping his legs around Dan's waist grinding his crotch into the other boys making Dan's face heat up and the brunette groan, his hands squeezing the blond's sides tightly.

"It's your move Kuso," Masquerade said tilting his head slightly his mask glinting slightly in the dim moonlight emanating through the open window that was next to Dan's bed. "Think you can keep me under you?" He asked smirking.

Internally Masquerade considered his actions and words, well as best as he could given how the dream was ramping up his hormones and stirring up desires within he'd thought were long dead. He was unsure if he wanted to proceed, and he was especially unsure of what may happen if things carried on. He didn't mind the kissing, the biting, or the grinding as much as he thought he would, but he was a bit worried about what it was building towards. Yet at the same time he liked this, liked how he displayed control despite being underneath Dan, he wasn't giving anything to Dan, if the brunette wanted something from the masked blond he was going to have to take it. Or try at least.

Dan's hands moved up from their place by Masquerade's sides, to the buttons on Masquerade's white jacket. The brunette undid them slowly one by one, the masked blonde making no move to help him or stop him as Dan revealed the silver breast plate and the dark blue tank underneath it. Dan raised an eyebrow at it and looked up at Masquerade's face in confusion Masquerade laughing at the look on his face.

"What can I say, I live dangerously." The blond said smirking, though internally Masquerade grimaced at the truth behind those words. He'd faced several instances where people had come after him wanting to do him bodily harm, he could not afford to walk around without some protection to his most vital areas.

Dan's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly reached out to cup the blond's cheek tilting Masquerade's head up to look at him. "You can be safe with me." Dan said leaning in so their faces were inches apart. "I won't hurt you." He said planting a soft and surprisingly gentle kiss on Masquerade's lips, the smirk falling from the blond's face immediately.

Masquerade was speechless as Dan pulled back and smiled softly at the blond. Internally Masquerade frowned, while the brunette might not want to hurt him, that wouldn't stop Masquerade from hurting Dan. As long as his lot lay with Naga, and he used the doom card he would hurt the boy, and eventually these good feelings Dan held for him would be washed away by the hate the hurt would bring out.

"How do I-"

"I'll do it." Masquerade said sitting up the movement almost knocking Dan onto his back. The brunette yelped and grasped the blond's shoulders to keep himself upright. Masquerade loosened his legs around Dan's waist to keep his balance as he sat up. Masquerade's hand went to the side of the breast plate and he undid the hidden latches before pulling it off, Dan moving his hands down to Masquerade's sides while the blond removed the breast plate.

Dan's hands grasped onto the blue tank once the breast plate was out of the way and began tugging at it to get it free from where it was partially tucked into the blond's purple pants.

"I don't find this to be entirely fair, you're still mostly clothed still." Masquerade protested, the playful grin that crossed his face, told Dan he was mostly teasing.

Dan leaned forwards and kissed him still tugging at his shirt, the blond returned the kiss eagerly, one of his hands moving to grasp the back of Dan's head deepening the kiss, while the other slipped down to the baggy pants Dan was wearing, his hand slipping inside.

Dan stiffened his movements freezing as Masquerade's hand found what he was looking for, and the blond gripped Dan's half hard cock making the brunette moan.

"Someone's excited." Masquerade teased as he stroked the brunette's cock feeling it grow harder in his grasp, drawing out a moan from Dan.

Dan flushed as he looked at the masked blond's face before glancing away warranting a chuckle from the blond.

"What's the matter Dan, going to go all shy on me now?" Masquerade asked squeezing Dan's dick a bit making the brunette cry out arching his back. "Come now; if you want something ask for it."

Dan looked at the spot where Masquerade's eyes would be. "Could you… Take off the mask?" He asked shyly.

Internally Masquerade stiffened, he couldn't let this happen. His identity was something no one was allowed to find out about, if he was forced to take off the mask, Dan would see his face, and even though to Dan this would be just a dream, there was no doubt in Masquerade's mind he'd remember something like that.

But he had no choice in the matter, the dream would dictate his actions and since this was Dan's dream, although it may be delayed he was going to have to follow Dan's wishes and expose his identity to him.

None of his inner turmoil or concerns was visible on the surface as Masquerade smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Hmm, how bout a deal then Dan, you suck me off and I'll take off the mask."

"And everything else?" Dan asked hopefully.

The blond chuckled shaking his head in bemusement, "Only if you lose the clothes too." He said.

Dan practically jumped out of bed, hastily shedding his clothing making the internal Masquerade raise an eyebrow at this.

' _Are you really this eager to jump into bed with me Dan? Why? I don't get it. But… seeing as I don't have much other choice, I might as well enjoy this.'_

Once Dan was completely naked he returned to the bed. Up until that point Masquerade had remained unmoved from his spot on the bed, his expression not giving anything away, however once Dan was sitting on the bed, Masquerade reached down and grabbed the hem of his blue tank. Unlike Dan, he took his time as he easily removed his blue tank without somehow dislodging his mask. _'Dream logic.'_ Masquerade wrote it off as. He wasn't complaining, the longer he kept his mask on the better. With his shirt gone and Masquerade's toned chest exposed to Dan's wide red eyes, Masquerade rose from the bed slipping off his red and black gloves as he went tossing them aside. Then his hands went to the crisscrossing belts at his waist and he began to undo them while Dan sat on the bed staring at the blond paying rapt attention to his movements, his erection between his legs displayed plainly how turned on the brunette was by this.

Masquerade paid no mind to this as he pulled off the largest of the three belts and cast it aside, Dan's eyes following it as it fell for a moment before focusing back on Masquerade who was already yanking off his second belt.

Masquerade just let that one drop to the floor next to him, before he turned his attention to removing the third and final belt. His hands moved to remove it and he slowly undid the buckle and slipped it off his waist, his pants feeling much looser.

Nervousness gathered in Masquerade as his body went smoothly through the act of undressing. He kicked off his boots, before moving onto the waistband of his purple pants and slid them down along with his boxers leaving him completely bare except for his mask. He felt awkward standing there with just his mask on, he was used to having it off long before he got to this state of undress, also he knew he'd be losing the mask anyways shortly it almost felt… petty of him like he was keeping his face hidden from Dan just to try and tempt the brunette for more…

Internally Masquerade groaned, he was beginning to wonder if Dan's sub consciousness was somehow getting to his head. He'd have never thought these things before, never desired something like this before, it all had to be because of Kuso. Damn him. Damn him for making him feel nervous, for feeling… All this. He wasn't entirely sure what to describe it all as, but it was all Dan's fault and it irked him.

He moved to get back on the bed when Dan suddenly shifted upwards into a kneeling position on the bed. His hands reached out so he grabbed the sides of Masquerade's mask.

"And now to relieve you of this," He said smiling as he slowly pulled off the blond's mask, Masquerade frowning slightly but otherwise not resisting as his face was exposed.

Masquerade's eyes were closed when Dan finally got the mask off him and Dan drew back the mask gripped firmly in his hands. The brunette stared at his rivals exposed face, the blond slowly opening sharp eyes to reveal bright blue irises.

Dan gaped slightly blinking red eyes wide, "Wow." He said sitting back on his heels still holding Masquerade's mask, the blond's eyes glancing down catching sight of his reflection in the glass. To his internal relief his face was only _marginally_ flushed, whereas Dan's face was moving quickly towards getting fire engine red.

Masquerade smirked and placed a hand on his hip tilting his head at the brunette. "You like what you see?" He purred.

Dan's eyes darted downwards towards what the now unmasked blond was packing before they shot back up to his face, his face somehow getting even more flushed. The corner of Masquerade's lips turning up higher as Dan's mouth opened and closed.

"You're speechless," Masquerade said moving forwards cupping Dan's cheek the brunette's mouth snapping shut. The blond chuckled his thumb shifting to trace the corner of Dan's mouth. "Don't worry though; I have that effect on people." He leaned in and brushed his lips against Dan's, sitting down on the bed beside him as he did. Dan still looking a bit dazed.

' _I can never get him to shut up whenever I face him, but all it takes is one look at me naked and he's at a loss for words? Well… I'll need to find a way to implement this in real life...' The internal Masquerade trailed off as he realized what exactly he'd implied. 'Wait no, I did not just think of getting naked as a potential method to shut him up, that'd be so stupid and there's much better ways to shut him up, like duct tape, or putting his mouth to actual good use.' He internally grimaced at the thought. 'Okay, the fact that I just thought of Dan giving me a blowjob as an effective way to shut him up means I'm going insane, this dream is hazardous to my health.' He moaned. 'Can it_ _ **please**_ _end already?'_

Unfortunately contrary to Masquerade's internal pleas the dream continued on as his 'physical' body moved his hand up from Dan's cheek to grasp Dan's brown locks making the other jolt.

"Now then, I've held up my end of the bargain." He said smugly his lips curled up in a sly smirk and his eyes half lidded with anticipation. "Time for you to pay up Danny boy," Tightening his grip on Dan's hair he forced his head down towards his crotch the brunette hissing in protest.

Dan grimaced at the painful tugging on his hair shooting Masquerade a glare, sending shivers through the blond at the uncharacteristic fierce look he demonstrated. But Masquerade didn't let up his grip which put Dan level with his hardened manhood.

"Well?" Masquerade said raising his eyebrows as he leered at Dan tugging on his hair making him hiss again the breath he released hitting the head of the blond's dick making the blond sigh minutely. "We don't have all night."

Dan shot him one last glare, and muttered something along the lines of 'bastard' before he lowered his head and slowly, tentatively stuck out his tongue and touched it to the tip of Masquerade's dick. Then he ran it gently over the slit a sigh escaping from the blond. The brunette's eyes darting up towards his rivals face and noted the slight flush that was starting to gather in his cheeks. Curious he grasped the base of the dick and continued to lap at the head. A soft groan escaped Masquerade his hand tightening his grip on Dan's hair.

' _This isn't so bad actually, though I'd bet a million bucks Dan's not going to actually- HOLY FUCK!'_

Just as Masquerade considered that Dan wouldn't actually take him into his mouth the brunette opened his mouth and took the head of his dick in his mouth his tongue running along the underside of what he took in.

Masquerade moaned as Dan took him into his mouth until the blond's dick hit the back of his throat making Dan splutter for a moment before he recovered and began to suck in earnest his hand stroking what he couldn't fit in his throat.

' _O-okay, maybe blowjobs, ungh, could be an effective way to silence him.' Masquerade mused._

Masquerade's hand flexed in Dan's hair as the brunette continued to use his mouth to do sinfully amazing things to his dick. Though Masquerade had to admit it was probably the dream making it feel as good as it was (he was sure that the scrape of Dan's teeth on the underside of his dick shouldn't have felt _that_ good), he was enjoying this. Not just the feeling that the dream was making him believe he was receiving, but having Dan Kuso service him like this. And all he'd had to do was take off his mask!

A more than equal exchange in his mind.

"Heh," Masquerade said as he bucked his hips thrusting his dick deeper into Dan's throat grinning as the brunette spluttered, being forced to draw back coughing, trails of saliva and precum tracing from his lips to the blond's dick. "You're actually doing a decent job, here I was thinking I'd have to settle for some crappy blow job, but it seems you're capable of doing more with that mouth than just blabber on and on like an idiot."

To Masquerade's surprise, though he didn't show it, Dan flashed Masquerade a smile before he swallowed Masquerade down once more taking him as deep as he could. Then the bastard upped his game, he started humming around his dick.

"God," Masquerade breathed his hips jerking upwards though this time rather than pull back like he had before, Dan hummed louder. The vibrations making something tighten within Masquerade, growing tighter and tighter until finally he let out a loud groan and released inside Dan's mouth. The brunette's eyes widening, but he kept his lips clamped around the blond's dick and swallowed his cum.

' _Ah,' Masquerade's body was practically singing with pleasure from the release, he'd never gotten the same kind of pleasure on his own, and for Dan to not only blow him, but swallow as well, that just made it all the better. But he'd bet it wasn't as bad as it would've been in real life since this dream sought to make everything as good as possible for its participants._

Dan pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his face was flushed and there was some perspiration from his forehead but not much. Masquerade had a slight sheen of sweat on his body, and he relaxed onto the bed smirking at Dan.

"Well, that was far better than expected." Masquerade murmured panting slightly "I don't think I could top that performance."

' _And I wouldn't want to, I'd rather keep my face away from Dan's crotch thanks.' Masquerade thought. 'But why hasn't the dream ended, he got to see my face, he gave me a blowjob what more could there need to be done?'_

Dan smiled and crawled forwards so that his knees were once again in between Masquerade's spread legs and moved up to catch Masquerade's lips in a kiss.

Masquerade chuckled as he lifted his head from where it rested on the pillows to return the kiss, his tongue running along Dan's lips asking for entrance, which Dan complied opening his lips for him. Masquerade's tongue delved into Dan's mouth reaching up a hand to grasp the back of Dan's head as his tongue ran over Dan's and along the sides of Dan's mouth tasting himself though it wasn't as bad as he'd always assumed it'd be like.

They separated and Masquerade noted that Dan had a strange smirk on his face that made Masquerade wary.

"If you're thinking you'll get a blow job from me, you've got another thing coming," Masquerade said simply eyes narrowing glaring into Dan's red irises, he drew back slightly hands raised defensively.

Dan chuckled, "Oh I wouldn't want to do that," He leaned forwards his hands grasping Masquerade's wrists loosely. "Otherwise," He tightened his grip on Masquerade's wrists and forced the blond to cross them before pinning them down above Masquerade's head. "I wouldn't get to hear you when I do this."

Masquerade's eyebrows furrowed as Dan kept his hands pinned with one hand while one slipped lower and between his legs. What was Dan up to?

' _He's acting too devious to be planning on giving me a handjob or something, or is he going to jerk off and cum on me.' Masquerade grimaced minutely at the thought. 'Ugh, that's one of the good things about this being a dream; they'll be no traces of this when we finally wake up._ "

But Dan's hand didn't wrap itself around his dick to bring himself to release, instead his hand slipped down and without warning or any preparation he shoved a finger into Masquerade's entrance.

The blond immediately tensed up, his eyes going wide. "What do you think you're doing?!" He snapped gritting his teeth as Dan wiggled his finger around. It burned minutely, especially with him tensed up against the intruding digit.

Dan smiled and he raised an eyebrow. "I got you off, it's only fair you get me off too."

Masquerade growled. "I have no desire to let you _fuck_ me Kuso." He snarled blue eyes flashing, he tried to force himself up but Dan's grip tightened around his wrists keeping him from rising up, or punching him.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "So then you lose right?" Masquerade gritted his teeth as Dan's smile broadened, the brunette looking more and more like a cat that was just about to pounce on a very juicy mouse. "After all I got you off with no complaints, and I did it well, whereas you have no desire to even _try._ "

Masquerade growled softly glancing to the side trying to think of an argument that would get him out of having Dan shove _things_ into his ass. But he could think of none, and Dan was still pressing insistently into him with his finger which was proving to be rather distracting.

"Stop it." He snapped glaring at Dan as Dan began to shove his finger in and out.

Dan grinned tightening his grip on Masquerade's hands and shifting himself so his knees were pinning down Masquerade's thighs. "Nah don't feel like it, come on I'll go easy on you."

For some reason those words struck an angry chord in Masquerade, because his head snapped up and he shot Dan a glare that would've melted mountains. Dan merely raised an eyebrow at the blond, unmoved by the ferocity in Masquerade's eyes.

"You think yourself tougher than me?" Masquerade spat fighting against Dan's hold on him. "Ha! I'll show you, do your worst."

Dan's lips curled up in a wide grin, and he added another finger making Masquerade hiss as the brunette began scissoring the blond. "Heh, no wonder you have issues, you're so tight." He purred leaning forwards to kiss Masquerade's neck the blond flushing.

"Shut up, your comments are stupid, and your pillow talk is pathetic."

"And yours is much better?" Dan retorted as he jabbed his fingers in deeper, and unfortunately for Masquerade (or fortunately depending on how you looked at it) he hit a spot inside him that made the blond's back arch minutely, and a soft moan escape past his lips.

Dan slowed his movements to look at the blond smirking, while Masquerade flushed.

"Stop looking at me like that." The blond growled, trying to recover back his dignity and pride, but it was quickly lost once more as Dan thrusted his fingers in harder and hit that spot again making Masquerade gasp as pleasure shot through him.

"Heh, looks like I found something good, didn't I?" Masquerade's face flushed worse as he glared at Dan with all the rage and frustration he could summon. Dan didn't react, merely continued to thrust his fingers in and out, clearly enjoying himself as he continued to force more and more embarrassing noises out of Masquerade.

The brunette added another finger, making Masquerade hiss slightly his body not quite ready for the added appendage and the strain was starting to get to him.

"You know I never noticed how thin you were." Dan murmured looking down Masquerade's heaving chest. The blond's head snapped up and he glared at the other boy, Dan quite pleased to see how flushed and bothered he looked. It made the blond look cute, and much less threatening.

"What's-what's that got to do with anything?" Internally Masquerade tried to get through the fog in his head that was growing from Dan's blasted ministrations. He had to get back control, turn this around and fast, but he couldn't think of anything. Plus, now he had to worry about how much of his real life weaknesses were being revealed to Dan. If Dan remembered something about him being thin or underfed after this dream and then saw him in real life and actually managed to put 2 and 2 together to get 4, he might realize how badly off his rival was.

"Just commenting." Dan said before he pulled out his fingers all together, Masquerade heaving a sigh of relief though his eyes widened as Dan shifted and spat into his hand reaching down to slick his dick with it. Masquerade glanced down and then quickly averted his gaze.

Dan noted this and grinned broadly. "Like what you see?" He asked Masquerade the blond growling at the use of his own words against him.

"I hate you." Masquerade growled trying once more to pull his hands free.

Dan frowned slightly. "That's unfortunate." He said as he lifted Masquerade's left leg with his hand and lined up his dick with Masquerade's entrance. "Because it's the opposite for me." He said before he slowly began to push in.

Masquerade threw his head back, and bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out as Dan slowly pushed himself in. Saliva was clearly not enough lubrication to make things comfortable.

' _He probably did this on purpose to make me miserable.'_ Masquerade thought grimacing to himself, his left eye actually starting to tear up a little.

Dan glanced up to study his rivals face, taking note of his distress Dan stopped moving. "It helps if you relax," He said gently, Masquerade's head snapping in his direction, Dan noting wetness by Masquerade's left eye.

"No shit!" Masquerade hissed grimacing his hands clenching and unclenching from their place above Masquerade's head. "But it's kind of hard to relax when you're shoving your dick up my ass!"

"Then let me help you." Dan lowered his head and stuck out his tongue and began to lick along the blond's stomach, leaving wet trails all along the blond's belly.

Although Masquerade's eye twitched slightly at the dampness, the feel of Dan's tongue going over the skin of his stomach made him shiver at the slightly ticklish feeling. "Ah, cut that out." Masquerade said though his voice wasn't as pained as it had been.

Dan looked up at him before he lowered his head and dipped his tongue into Masquerade's navel, making the blond shiver at the feeling as Dan's swirled his tongue inside it making Masquerade let out a heated sigh.

Dan lifted his head with a triumphant smile on his face, "You seemed to enjoy that," He told him punctuating his point by pushing in further until he was to the hilt, Masquerade flinching at the sudden movement, his body spasming around Dan's dick; the brunette groaning at the feeling.

"Oh man, that's awesome."

"Glad _one_ of us is enjoying themselves." Masquerade grumbled, wincing slightly as he tried to become comfortable once more with Dan being inside him.

Dan frowned and suddenly he let go of Masquerade's hands, his hands going to grasp the sides of Masquerade's face the blond blinking in stunned surprise. "You're such a sore loser." He said with a shake of his head, a small smile appearing on his face as he leaned towards Masquerade. "Let's see if we can change that." He said capturing Masquerade's mouth once more in a heated kiss. The blond blinking in surprise before his eyes slipped closed and he placed his hands on Dan's sides, squeezing the brunette's sides as he bucked his hips wincing minutely.

Dan took the hint and began to start a slow pace, pulling out slowly and then thrusting back in just as slowly.

It still burned a bit initially, but as the seconds passed and the dream's ability to make what would be horribly uncomfortable actually fairly pleasurable Masquerade found himself struggling once more to keep himself from making embarrassing noises after he pulled back from Dan's kiss.

Dan on the other hand, had no filter at all.

"Oh man, you feel so good around my dick," Dan groaned as he began to finally pick up the pace. "Though you must be enjoying it too," Masquerade scoffed and Dan flashed him a devious grin and leaned forwards to murmur lowly in the blond's ear. "You're squeezing me awfully tightly."

"Sh-ah. Shut up." Masquerade hissed before he let out a long moan arching his back slightly as Dan once more found that spot he'd been playing with earlier. "Oh God." Masquerade moaned.

Dan shifted slightly and altered his angle so he was pounding at that spot leaving Masquerade a mess, the blond unable to contain the moans and groans as Dan hit his sweet spot. Dan himself was not being particularly quiet, in between saying the most stupid of things and making his own wanton sounds of pleasure they were both being particularly loud.

Loud enough to had this been taking place in the real world, there would undoubtedly be some hell to pay for it.

" _D-damn it, I can't control myself.'_ Masquerade thought as Dan buried his hand in Masquerade's spiky blond hair and yanked him into a dominating kiss, which Masquerade responded ferociously. _'The-the good thing, ah, about all this is I won't have a limp to explain away to Hal-G, or have to deal with the real pain this would be putting me through. But the down side is,'_

Masquerade's hand slipped down from its place on Dan's side to grasp his own dick that had hardened again thanks to Dan getting him aroused again. Masquerade groaned pulling back from his kiss with Dan stroking himself in time with Dan's thrusts.

' _The down side is, I'm literally drowning in pleasure. It feels to damn good. But you know what?'_

"I really don't give a damn anymore," Masquerade muttered out loud before he came, with a long moan. Dan stiffened his fingers tightening their grip on Masquerade's blond hair as the blond clamped down on Dan's dick as he came.

"Fuck, Masquerade!" Dan cried as he shoved himself deep in the blond and came inside of the blond.

Masquerade's face flushed minutely as he felt the warm liquid splash his insides, but he didn't pull away or make a comment about it. Instead he turned to look at Dan who was panting heavily his fingers releasing their death grip on Masquerade's hair and he slowly pulled out of Masquerade some of his cum leaking out once he was out.

Dan rolled off Masquerade lying down beside him. "Well," He panted. "That was exciting."

Masquerade nodded slowly. "I didn't find it, as unpleasant as I'd thought I would."

Dan turned his head to look at him and flashed him a smile, "See, that's what happens when you try new things." He reached out a hand touch Masquerade's blond hair. The spiky blond hair was a mess sticking up in all direction he gently ran his fingers through Masquerade's hair making the blond turn to him eyeing him.

"What are you doing?" Masquerade asked eyes half lidded; he looked like he was ready to go to sleep.

Dan smiled softly. "I always wanted to know what your hair felt like; it looked so fluffy despite it standing straight up. You'd think itd be greasy and that you'd use bottles of gel to keep it straight up." He pulled a few strands of blond hair in his direction before releasing them and they moved slightly back towards their original places, though they were now out of place. "But it's so soft."

Masquerade snorted. "Of course you want to play with my hair." He murmured his eyes slipping closed. "Just don't start yanking at it, okay Dan."

Dan smiled softly as he gently grabbed Masquerade's chin and tilted the blond's face towards his. "Hey before you go to sleep, that was great you know." He said moving in close.

"Yeah." Masquerade said his eyebrows furrowing trying to understand where Dan was going with this.

"But I just… it was so amazing because I really like and admire you."

Suddenly Masquerade's eyes flew open and he looked at Dan with an incredulous expression.

"Sure you're not the nicest guy, nor are you a good guy at all really, but you're strong, confident, and you just radiate power." Dan closed his eyes for a moment and he smiled softly. "Every time I think about you, I keep reminding myself I've gotta beat you, gotta convince you to join our side, because I guess I'm a little selfish but it's not that I want to save Vestroia. It's because I want you on my side, not Naga's, but with me sharing your power, your experience, your confidence, and your ferocity. I want it so badly Masquerade." He said opening his eyes red meeting bright blue. "I want you, so badly it hurts."

"Dan-"

Dan bit his lip and looked down, "I know this is just a dream," He mumbled. "Just my sub consciousness showing me what it could be like to have you, and that's why I've gotta keep getting stronger, so I can be strong enough to convince you, to _win_ you."

Masquerade was silent for a long moment. Then he chuckled and moved forwards, kissing Dan on the lips.

"I think you'll find Dan, that your _prize_ may be a lot closer than you think." Masquerade purred. "But I won't be so easily won, if you want me you'd be ready for a fight," He flashed him a wicked grin. "Because I play for keeps and it may be _you_ who ends up being won, if you're not careful."

Dan smiled his red eyes burning with desire. He opened his mouth to say something, but a sick feeling washed over in Masquerade's stomach and suddenly the blond felt light headed. Masquerade drew back from Dan, the brunette's expression morphing into one of confusion as Masquerade reached up to grab at his head fisting a handful of blond spikes.

Then the dream shattered.

Finally, after a steamy dream, and an interesting conversation with his rival the dream was finally over, and Masquerade felt _awful._

Masquerade doubled over both hands reaching up to grab at his head agony seeming to crawl out of all the nooks and crannies in his brain and dig deep into his skull, setting Masquerade's teeth on edge. He knew he was taking a risk but dear lord he was not expecting this much pain! He could barely see through the black spots that were dotting through his vision, but he could vaguely make out a brown and red blob lying nearby not moving at the moment.

Barely able to see, with his head in so much pain it was a struggle to process anything, the masked blond would've rather keeled over and died just so the pain would end. But despite the pain and the soft whispers of unconsciousness on the fringe of his mind, Masquerade knew he had to get out of there. So he just had to stand up, grab his DT, and get out.

The masked boy tried to rise to standing but his legs immediately buckled under his weight sending him falling forwards onto the bed. It was only by sheer dumb luck that when he dropped back onto the bed he didn't land on Dan. But when he turned his head to the side he found he was positioned so close that his face was only centimeters away from the brunettes sleeping form.

The black spots by this point had almost taken over his vision completely and the blond was feeling so tired that his eyelids were beginning to close despite his efforts. But he couldn't give up! He was in enemy territory! He had to get out! So, body shaking all over Masquerade made one last ditch effort to fight off the black tide of unconsciousness that was trying to smother him. He tried to get his right arm to move but he just managed to get it to twitch from the spot it laid at his side.

Groaning weakly Masquerade buried his face into the blankets wincing slightly as his mask dug into his face. The pain in his head had melted away to a buzz in the background as his eyes slipped closed, exhaustion tightening its hold on him. It was getting to the point where Masquerade simply couldn't hold on any longer, so the blond relented, and conceded defeat to his weary body and passed out.

Just as Masquerade slipped back into the realm of unconsciousness, Dan began to blink his eyes open next to him.

/-/

Dan stared at the ceiling of his bedroom confused for a moment. Was he actually awake this time, or was this another dream? His face flushed slightly as the memory of his last dream played through his mind and he cursed when he shifted slightly and found that his boxers felts sticky, like he'd cum in them while he was asleep. Great now he was going to have to-

His thoughts trailed off when he realized there was someone else in his bed with him. The bed was sunken in directly to his left, and he could hear the sound of someone's soft breathing.

Heart beating quickly Dan slowly turned his head to the side and his eyes widened in shock as he found himself looking at his masked rival who was lying with his head facing towards Dan's side, the rest of his body half sprawled over Dan's pillow and then his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. Like he'd dropped face first onto the bed from where he stood at the head of the bed.

Dan slowly sat up, which was harder than usual since he had to slide himself out from under his covers before he could sit up without risking disturbing the blond. But Masquerade didn't as much as twitch from the movements of the bed. He just kept on sleeping, his breathing soft and slow.

Dan studied the surprise guest to the bed for another moment or two, then he blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times thinking he needed to clear the sleep from his eyes. When that failed to change the view of what he was seeing, he lifted his left arm and pinched it hard to the point where he sucked in a breath at the stinging pain. But even after that the sleeping Masquerade didn't disappear from his bed.

"Is this real?" Dan mumbled reaching a hand forwards, hovering it hesitantly over the blond as he glanced around his room. It was then he noticed Drago closed up and silent on his window sill, something that had been (thankfully) absent in his dream. Turning his attention back to Masquerade he gently placed his hand on Masquerade's shoulder and shook it. "Hey, Masquerade, wake up,"

Again there was no reaction to his efforts. For a moment Dan worried that he'd died-despite having just heard his breathing-so he moved his hand up to the side of Masquerade's neck and felt for the masked blond's pulse. Sure enough it was there, steady and slow, which made Dan pull his hand back and frown.

"Crap I think he's out." He said a little louder, he could talk a little quieter than his normal voice since Drago could sleep through anything. However talking at his normal voice would probably wake his parents so he had to tone it down just a bit. Dan tilted his head as he studied Masquerade. "Jeez what happened to you?" He murmured reaching out a hand to touch the blond. "Why are you here-"

Suddenly his eyes widened as he recalled what Masquerade in his dream had said before he woke up.

" _I think you'll find Dan, that your_ _ **prize**_ _is closer than you think."_

Dan frowned and reached up a hand to scratch at his head, did that mean that he'd subconsciously known that Masquerade was in his bed. If that was the case how long had Masquerade been there? Why had he come into his room? Why had he fallen asleep onto his bed- Oh god. Dan's eyes widened as a thought occurred to him.

"Was it real?" Dan wondered aloud trying not to draw back from the blond cheeks flaming, then he took stock of their states of dress and he face palmed. They both were fully clothed, if the dream had actually been 'reality' then they should've been undressed. It looked like Masquerade hadn't shed a single article of clothing before dropping onto Dan's bed. He was still wearing that stupid glass mask still, and it looked like it was pressing uncomfortably into his left cheek.

Although initially Dan felt a small sense of disappointment at the fact that the dream had in fact been just a dream, elation crossed through him as he realized he had an unconscious Masquerade at his mercy.

Dan couldn't fight the big grin that was starting to form on his face. He edged closer to the blond and looked him over, and despite himself he reached a hand out to run his hand through his rivals blond spiky hair. The hairs were just as silky and soft as they'd been in the dream; his hand stopped moving partially buried in Masquerade's ridiculous hair, his fingertips brushing against the band of the mask.

"Hey Masquerade," Dan couldn't stop himself from saying, "It seems you've fallen to my greatness, so as payment I'm going to relieve you of this." With that said he pulled his hand out of Masquerade's hair his fingers trailing along the band of his mask, his right hand moving to slip partially under Masquerade's head to grasp the left side of Masquerade's mask. Grasping the mask tightly Dan slowly and carefully eased it off Masquerade's head. All while keeping an eye on Masquerade to see if the blond started showing signs of waking up.

But it was really starting to look like Masquerade was completely dead to the world he didn't even twitch anything, his lip, his cheek, or any other part of him when Dan unmasked him.

Dan's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of Masquerade. With the mask gone, it exposed something about Masquerade that even the dream hadn't touched on. Masquerade's face was extremely thin almost gaunt looking. There were dark bags under his eyes hinting at a lack of sleep and it made Dan's heart clench slightly as he realized just how much more his rival had been hiding behind his mask. Not only had he hidden away his identity, but he'd hidden away just how much all this was killing him.

" _You know I never noticed how thin you were,"_ Dan remembered his own words and it made his eyes widen. Tightening his grip on the mask as he was besieged with the desire to know if the rest of Masquerade showed how ragged Naga was running him. So Dan slid off the bed moving around Masquerade's body, setting the glass mask down on his desk out of the way. Then he slowly walked back over keeping his footsteps quiet to keep from waking anyone. Once he was over there Dan carefully slid his hands under the blond's body and slowly rolled him onto his back.

This time Masquerade _did_ shift slightly in his sleep, making Dan stiffen with his arms partially trapped under the blond. Fortunately Masquerade only muttered something unintelligible in his sleep and then proceeded to roll onto his back of his own accord. Dan waited a moment or two before he pulled his hands free from the blond and stepped back to look at the blond's torso trying to gauge how badly off his rival was. But he couldn't get a good read while the blond was still wearing his coat.

' _Plus with him looking the way he is,'_ Dan thought his gaze flicking up to look at the blond's tired face that seemed marginally helped by sleep, _'I couldn't really fault him for wanting to borrow my bed, I should let him sleep,'_ Dan nodded to himself as he went down to the end of the bed and tugged his pillow out from under Masquerade's body, and tossed it towards the other end of the bed. ' _So I might as well relieve him of all that extra clothing so he can be a little more comfortable.'_ The brunette crouched down and took off the blond's boots and tossed them aside before straightening up and moving back towards Masquerade's torso.

Without hesitation Dan moved forwards and with surprising efficiency despite having awoken in the middle of the night he undid the buttons quickly. Then it was a bit of a struggle to get the coat off him as Dan had to reach across the blond and grab ahold of his left arm and then fight to maneuver it out of the puffy sleeves. It took several frustrating minutes, in which Dan was on the verge of spitting curses when finally Masquerade's left arm had been freed from the sleeve, and it was only a matter of slipping the coat out from underneath Masquerade's sleeping form and tug it off. Then Dan drew back holding his rivals famous coat he frowned as he felt some weight to it. Lifting it up slightly he squinted at it in the dark for any pockets, when he found one in the side, he reached in and came out with a black card.

' _What's this?'_ Dan thought tossing the coat onto the desk beside the mask as he lifted the strange card up to the window trying to see what it said, but it was completely black. _'It's not the Doom card, but why does he have a completely blank card? And why keep it in a pocket on his jacket where it's always within reach? Is it important?'_ Dan frowned as he flipped it around in his hand. _'Man its time like these I wish I could just ninja my way to Marucho's like Shun or teleport like Masquerade, cause I don't have any clue what this does-'_ His thoughts trailed off as the card suddenly started glowing and the next thing he knew he was standing right outside of Marucho's giant tower of a mansion.

For a moment Dan just stood there blinking up at the tower, and then looking back down at the black card. _'Huh, I thought of Marucho's and it teleported me here, so if I think of going back home it'll take me home right?'_ Dan glanced down at the card and sure enough it had started glowing brightly and the world flashed around Dan, and the next thing Dan knew he was standing in his room with Masquerade still sleeping on his bed, and Drago unmoved from his perch on the window sill.

Dan looked down at the card and then his smile morphed into a huge manic grin. "I've just discovered the secret to Masquerade's teleportation! Yes!" He said fist pumping while fighting to keep his voice down. Beaming he lifted the card to his face and eyed it. "Now what to do with this?" He mused glancing around his room, shooting a sly grin at Masquerade. "I mean I could just give it back to you, but then you'd leave and this-" Dan's eyes widened and he jumped in excitement. "This could be my opportunity to get you to stop working for Naga."

Dan turned around and began glancing around his room trying to think of a good place to hide the teleporting card. He headed over to his desk and considered the various drawers before he selected the one on the very bottom which contained several school notebooks that he'd stashed there. Grabbing the bottom notebook he yanked it out wincing at the metallic grinding sound as the spirals ground against each other. He spared a glance back at Masquerade, but the blond was lying on his back eyes still firmly closed.

Heaving a sigh of relief that he hadn't disturbed his 'guest' Dan quickly opened his notebook so it was between the last page and the back cover. Then he wedged the card in between the two before closing the notebook. With that done he lifted the other notebooks and slipped the one that now held the DT under them all.

Grinning like a maniac Dan closed the bottom drawer; he resisted the urge to rub his hands together like one of those cartoon evil villains and settled for fiddling with the hem of his shirt until the urge passed as he turned back to the blond.

Dan took a moment to study Masquerade and to his horror he found he hadn't been wrong about Masquerade being incredibly thin. Even though his dark blue tank undoubtedly hid how badly off he was, Dan was certain that Masquerade looked to thin to be happy. Which unfortunately given his patterns seemed to make sense.

' _Masquerade brawls almost 24/7.'_ Dan recalled Marucho telling him once. _'It's amazing, but after a certain point he's going to break. And if that happens we might not have to fight him at all, he'll take himself out for us.'_

' _But then I can never convince him to stop this madness,"_ Dan thought as he walked back over to the blond, and then before he could stop himself he reached out his hand to stroke Masquerade's cheek, Dan's lips turning down into a concerned frown as his eyes ran over his rival. Briefly Dan thought back to the first time he met Masquerade. The aura of power he radiated, how calm he was throughout the brawl, and then the surprise act of mercy, of sparing Drago for no good reason.

' _Or is there a reason that you're not telling me?'_ Dan thought as he cupped Masquerade's chin and tilted his head up slightly and he glanced down at Masquerade's body. His eyes settled upon the breast plate that he'd yet to remove; he let go of Masquerade's chin and allowing the blond's head to slip back into its normal position, while Dan turned his attention to removing the breast plate. Fortunately, his memory of the dream was still fresh enough where he knew the dream Masquerade had unlatched it from the sides, so he figured he'd try there first to remove it.

It took a few tries but eventually Dan got the right side unlatched completely then he paused as he considered the task of undoing Masquerade's right side. He tried to do it by reaching over him but the angle was a bit difficult. So Dan clambered back onto the bed and quickly undid the left side's latches and then he carefully took the breast plate off Masquerade. Which took some doing but eventually he had it off and he was able to slip off the bed with it in hand and place it beside Masquerade's mask and coat on the desk.

With that done Dan turned back to his bed and walked back over to it, yawning slightly. "Man, all this excitements tired me out all over again; I guess Masky-heh Masky-will have to deal with sharing a bed with me." Then he paused as a thought occurred to him. "I should probably change my boxers first though…" He mumbled flushing, hurrying over to his dresser.

A quick change later and Dan was crawling back into bed while trying to figure out how to go about doing this. Masquerade's legs were still dangling over the edge of the bed, and he was on top of the covers. Well the on top of the covers was easy enough, as Dan placed his hand against Masquerade's side and then tugged the covers out from under him. Once the covers were freed from under the blond, Dan shoved them to the side to grab later. Then the brunette decided to grasp Masquerade from under his arms and then with not too much effort he was able to pull the blond fully onto the bed. Shifting so that Dan was now at Masquerade's side, Dan placed his hands underneath the blond and then lifted him a bit to place his head on the pillow that was now on the opposite end of the bed (because it was easier to shift the pillow than to try and get Masquerade to turn on the bed).

Masquerade sighed in his sleep and turned so that he was laying on his right side his back to Dan, who sighed in relief that now he'd made the blond comfortable at least. Flopping down to rest his own head on the pillow, Dan grasped the covers and threw them over himself and Masquerade.

Once he and his 'guest' were under the covers Dan closed his eyes sparing a glance towards Masquerade's back. Briefly he entertained the idea of wrapping his arms around Masquerade and pulling the blond close to him, before he shook his head frowning slightly to himself.

He closed his eyes and simply remained laying on his back head pointed towards the ceiling. His mind argued the point of hugging the blond while he slept for another minute or two, before he resolutely forced his thoughts to trying to count sheep, and when that didn't work his mind went to some of his fantasies, which unfortunately circled back to his debates of whether he should cuddle with the blond.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard the bed creak, and he felt a weight press against his side making Dan's eyes snap open.

Turning his head slightly Dan's eyes widened as he saw that Masquerade had rolled once more in his sleep into Dan's side and was now lying pressed up against Dan's side, with his head resting partially on Dan's shoulder.

Dan's face broke into a giddy smile as he turned so he was facing towards the blond and reached out and wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him a little closer. Masquerade was just a bit lower on the bed that with Masquerade's head turned towards Dan a few blond strands that stood up rubbed against the brunette's face causing a ticklish feeling.

Dan didn't mind it as he tilted his head slightly so that his forehead just touched Masquerade's.

' _This is great, a wonderful dream leading up to this,'_ Dan thought with a smile as his eyelids flickered closed and he began to doze off. _'Hopefully, eventually, it won't be just a dream.'_ He chuckled softly before he tightened his grip on Masquerade and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: It's done? It's actually done… Ha! Oh man this thing is 25 pages long and 12,800 words. Holy Hell.

Presently this is just a one shot but I do have ideas to continue this into say a two parter if you guys want which will showcase the brawlers reaction to finding Masky and Dan all cuddled close to each other. As well as Dan's response and Masquerade's XP.

So yeah if you want me to continue let me know in your reviews.

Also tell me what you thought of the story, it's been a while since I wrote a DanxMasky story. (And been a while since a new one for that pairing came out.)


End file.
